A Twist Of Events
by BabyPinkPuppy
Summary: What if Uma and Mal were still - well, kinda - friends. What if Evie was still castle-schooled. What if Uma, Harry, and Gil were also invited with the other four to come to Auradon. As a part of soon-to-be King Ben's proclamation. My own twist of the movie.
1. Chapter 1

**Guess what, I'm not dead! *cackles* I'm sorry about this. I know, I know. I need to work on FINISHING stories before STARTING new ones. But I've been debating this in my head for a while now and I need an opinion. If you want some news or updates on my current stories, here goes:**

 **Life With The Turtles: I'm halfway done with that. I'll type up that one tomorrow and most likely publish it on Saturday or Sunday. It's a bit shorter than the other chapters but it's still great.**

 **Drabbles Of TMNT: I'm...kinda halfway done with Clara's prompt. But you'll just have to wait for that for a little while. Sorry.**

 **Spidey and the Avengers: I'm still typing that. But I should be publishing the new chapter in the beginning of August, maybe a little early.**

 **And for this one: Expect the first official chapter somewhere next week. It'll be kinda short, snippets from the book, leading up to the plot.**

 **Now for Explanation time, this is my own twist of the movie, a few snippets from the book. Like Mal's plot to get revenge on Evie. In this fic, Uma, Harry, and Gil will also be attending Auradon Prep. And Mal and Uma are still friends. Well, kinda. It's complicated. And there will be mentions and flashbacks of child abuse. But only one character has been physically abused. Who I will reveal in the story, but for now, mouth sealed and locked.**

 **And in this fic, the villain kids will stay with their parent's enemies. Like, Mal with Sleeping Beauty, Uma with Ariel, etc. And there will be pairings. But this is movie canon. So the pairings are related to the movies. Like Mal/Ben, Evie/Doug, y'all get the gist. But I'm not gonna be focusing on those yet. A few characters will be a little different than they were in the movie and books, but I won't tell you who.**

 **Now, if you have any suggestions or requests, please comment on it in the review section or PM me. However you like. Don't be shy. That applies if anybody has any questions or concerns.**

 **And if anybody - ANYBODY - has any useful information on the new book, Rise of the Isle of the Lost, please tell me all the important details. PM me or review. It will benefit me for this story. Especially with the three new VK's I'm including.**

 **I think that's all. I'll publish in a few days. Now...**

 **...what do ya think?...**

* * *

Ben - _Prince_ Ben - soon-to-be King of Auradon, looked out to the window right to him, staring distractedly at the large, gloomy lump, lightning crackling over it. His arms were spread out wide for Lumiere, who was taking his measurements for his suit - for his upcoming coronation. Some guys - like Chad - would be excited. Excited ruling over a kingdom. Making all the decisions. Well...kinda making the decisions. Ben should feel excited. He should jumping up and down on his toes, squealing, pumping his fist into the air.

But...he wasn't.

Ben - son of Queen Belle and King Beast - was _far_ from being excited. He was dreading being King. He was only sixteen. He wouldn't be able to handle it. Not one bit. But his father and mother assured him all would turn out right. That he would be fine. But their assurance only eased his anxieties just a tad.

And as he looked back on that gloomy lump...he felt something shift.

That was the Isle of the Lost. The island for the worst of the worst villains. Villains responsible for _unspeakable_ crimes. That caused so many heartache and fear amongst the good heroes of Auradon. A barrier was built around it by Fairy Godmother. It was a magical gate to keep the villains from escaping. Especially the magical beings. It was for the heroes own good. And it was punishment for their hateful crimes. It's where they have to live. Where they and their children resided.

The _children._

He couldn't help but pity for them just a bit. The children of the villains were innocent. It was their parents who committed those horrible crimes. They weren't even born yet. It wasn't fair for them. They deserved better.

And lucky for them...he had decided on his first proclamation as King.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright, let's get things started. I wanna thank everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited. That means SO much to me, guys! It really does. And I think the requests are all interesting. But I'm not gonna be focusing on the romance too much. That's for later in the story. I'll just be dropping a few hints in the beginning. I took a few snippets and scenes for the book. I want this to be book canon too. And this is like somewhere in the first book of Descendants. Alright, here goes nothing!**

* * *

"Ben, are you sure about this?" Princess Audrey, daughter of Prince Philip and Princess Aurora, asked her boyfriend, Prince Benjamin, with a concerned frown. They trekked through the enchanted lake, the water glistening in all it's wonderful magic against the bright sunlight in the wonderful weather they were having today.

Ben sighed patiently. He knew she was going to ask this question. "Of course I'm sure about this. Why wouldn't I be?" he asked his girlfriend. He stared at her sweet, concerned brown eyes, sparkling in the sunlight. But there wasn't the sparkle he had dreamt of the other girl. She had pretty, emerald green eyes, with a certain gleam in them he couldn't quite guess. Or had the time to guess.

Truthfully, he wasn't really interested in Audrey. Don't get him wrong. She was a beautiful girl; just like her mother. That is what she lived up for. Being a beauty while sleeping; even if it was for almost a hundred years when a wicked fairy cursed you when you couldn't even talk at the time. But luckily Prince Philip had saved the day. But that's not the point.

Ben did like Audrey...but as a friend. She would make any other guy a happy boyfriend, but not him. He wanted something real with someone. Someone who he wasn't forced to date. Okay, no, he and and Audrey weren't exactly forced to date but everybody kept pressuring them to get together and both got tired of it after a while. Even he could see Audrey couldn't understand why people thought they were a good fit.

And besides, there was another girl. Yes, it was a dream, but it felt so real. And the girl was, well, to be honest (that was the policy here in Auradon), she was a hard book to read, as his mother would always put it with people no one could understand. But he could remember so vividly. She had pale, almost translucent skin, a petite frame, dark violet hair, and emerald green orbs. He remembered her lips curving into a smirk, but there was something off about it. Something...not quite normal.

Fingers snapped in front of his face, breaking him out of his inner thoughts. He blinked a few times, eyes adjusting to Audrey's, who frowned curiously at him, eyes calculating, and slowly, she spoke once more.

"I said," oh good, she was going to repeat it, "that maybe you should have picked your choices carefully. Like, maybe start with the henchmen villain kids first." she told him, a frown tugging her lips.

He knew she was going to be skeptical about this. It was to be expected. Especially from everyone in Auradon. But he knew this was the right thing to do. And these kids were the ones that probably needed the most help.

"Maybe it's better to start with the more hard core villains. Their kids might be the ones who need our help the most."

She shook her head, "Or maybe they just want to be left alone. Look, Ben, I know what you're trying to do here, I really do. But maybe this wasn't exactly the best option. These kids parents are the worst of the worst. And two of them can turn into animal-like beings. Maybe you're just being too trusting."

Audrey wasn't mean. She wasn't trying to be mean. But she had to get Ben to listen to reason. Yes, she thinks it is a bit unfair that the villains' children also had to pay for their parents mistakes. She thought everybody deserved a second chance; even villains. But there was a thing called baby-steps. They all had to take it a slow step at a time. Starting with the not-so-magical villains. Like Captain Hook's sidekick, she always kept forgetting his name. Or Horace and Jasper. From the history books, those two didn't seem to pose a threat. While most of the villains Ben had chosen contained their own magic, a few of them didn't.

They needed to be cautious. Maybe - just maybe - their kids weren't like their parents. Maybe there was some good in them. But there was one particular villain kid she had to keep an eye on. Especially considering who her mother is.

But Ben ended the argument with a, "I'll take the risk. Maybe they'll surprise us."

* * *

Carlos De Vil liked to think he was a pretty smart guy. He was younger than all of his classmates, smarter and had more logical sense than most of them. He was an Advanced Penchant student, which is what AP stood for in this bloody school. It only made sense; his mother did used to own her own franchise of fashion, he had to gain something from them.

But being one of the smallest, youngest, and non-magical kids in Dragon Hall, he wasn't exactly what they would call...popular.

No. In fact, he was the most unpopular student in Dragon Hall. He got pushed around and beat up a lot. Not fun.

And yes, he was considered a geek, dork, and nerd. By his classmates (minus Harry and Jace, although they were just as scared of his mother) and his own mother.

But he didn't mind it, not really. He liked being a geek. He had rematerialized all of his mother's old stuff from her villain days, even though she would go into one of her hysterics and lash out at him. He was a scientist and an inventor. He didn't have any fancy equipment for his projects like some people did in Auradon. He had to work with he had. Just like how villains had to eat what they got.

He didn't mind it all too much, at least that's what he told himself. Just as long as people left him alone. They didn't.

He and all the other villain kids and their parents all lived a pretty hard life here in the Isle of the Lost. Scratch that: they lived a very hard life here on the Isle. Feared villains now live plain and poor lives thanks to their treacherous actions against the good people of numerous kingdoms and cities (for some villains who didn't harbor any magic).

He resided in Hell Hall with his mother, acting as her personal slave. He didn't know if any of the other kids got...punished by their parents, but his punishments were the worst.

It started as verbal abuse, then to physical, and then to both physical and verbal.

His mother ordered him around, berated him, and beaten him. It had hurt, obviously. And the repercussions were quite...disastrous. He was always tired, muscles ached day and night, everything stung, and worst of all...he couldn't speak.

Well, he could speak, don't be ridiculous; but this was kinda of a different non-speaking thing.

A while ago, when Cruella told him to go wash her baby (her car), he had meant to mutter a, "Yes, mother." Only problem was, he couldn't get the words out of his mouth. It sounded like a choked gag. At first, he had thought of nothing of it. Until a month later, that is. Mother had ordered him to bring her one of her fancy fur coats, the one she used for special occasions. She had fifty for special occasions, and depended on what the occasion was.

When he asked, or tried to ask, nothing but strangled grunt spewed from his throat, and the more he tried, the more he failed. Panic rising in his throat, heart plummeting in his stomach, he all but ran into the coat closet/bedroom, hands frantically shaking. His brain scrambled to find the right coat, but his mother had a lot of coats! How the dalmatians was he supposed to know?!

Sighing dejectedly, his sad, chocolate brown eyes scanned all the coats, hand hesitantly tugging on one of the best fur coats. It looked pretty fancy enough for a special occasion. Right? Wrong. It was the wrong coat. His mother wanted him to get the black bear coat, not the brown bear one. What's the difference? Because of his mistake, mother slapped him across the face, his cheek shining and he could feel something drip down, probably blood; Cruella did have pretty sharp rings. It hurt, a lot. Even Ursula almost winced. Almost.

So yes, Carlos had selective mustism. It was a medical condition where one person couldn't speak around or to a group of people. It was rare, but hey, he was the son of Cruella De Vil. He didn't know why he couldn't speak to anyone. He just couldn't. He guessed it had something to do with his mom's abuse. Or something like that.

It never bothered him or gave him any problems at school. Until now.

Now he was standing in front of all his classmates, cheeks burning, to his scalp, to the tip of his ears; the back of his neck qas stinging hot and his skin felt tingling and uncomfortable.

And Mal's - daughter of the Mistress of Evil herself - stood before him with a look of pure, _shining_ hatred.

A few minutes ago, he had made the mistake of _not speaking_ in class. He and Mal were called up to explain what the word 'rebellious' _truly_ meant.

Only problem was...he couldn't exactly talk anymore. He didn't even know _when_ he had lost his ability to speak in front of anyone. All he really knew was that he couldn't talk around anyone.

So of course Mal jumped right in, not like an excited teacher's pet kind of way, more like she'd rather be anywhere else, sardonic and sarcastic and all. Her EQ was _legendary._

But when Lady Tremaine had yelled at him to speak, he just bit his lip, swallowing nervously, which he immediately scolded himself for. Villains were _never_ supposed to be nervous. That was practically a _law_ in the Isle.

He had expected for his teacher to yell at him, maybe even hit him or something, but what he didn't expect was for an applause. An applause of all things.

She had commented on how by not answering, disobeying authority, disrespecting an elder, proved how far he could go for being rebellious. To quote, it was one step closer to true villainy. Lady Tremaine even offered him a slightly proud smirk upon her red, twisted lips. She left the classroom, sniggers filling the room as everyone watched Mal's cheeks flushed ever so slightly as Tremaine scowled at her. Slightly, though; Mal's mother was the Mistress of Evil, she couldn't afford to get on her bad side.

As the door shut with a bang, Mal's eyes suddenly flashed a dangerous bright green, her mouth curving into a snarl, her eyes slowly travelling to Carlos, and everyone stilled, muscles stiffening, breaths caught in their throats; she was never pleasant when angry. Meekly, his brown eyes met hers, face paling a sickly white, eyes looking in fear, despite his attempts to try and hide it, but her couldn't.

She took a slow, silent step forwards him, hands on her hips, lips tight, bright green eyes dangerously calm, too close to him. And she all but growled, "Well, well, well...looks like it's just you and me."

For the first time in his short, pathetic life, he wanted his mommy.

And he was trapped with the dragon.

* * *

 **Sorry this is long overdue, been caught up with stuff. I'll update soon, when I get the chance. There'll be more characters in the next one, I promise.**

 **Until next time!**

 **-BPP OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

Lonnie sat on the benches of the Tourney Field, her dark locks blowing slightly in the wind, a slight chill to her skin. A frown was etched on her face, dark brown eyes sad and longing as she stared at all the players practicing and running through drills, cheerleaders shouting in the distance.

She wished she could be performing drills with them. To practice multiple plays for the next game against their rivals, to play the sport. _To be on the team._

But even she knew that was unlikely. Maybe impossible. But her mother - Mulan - told her to never give up hope. That was their motto in the household. Man she hated it when mom was right.

Lonnie just wanted to be on the team. She just wanted to play. To be apart of that. But rules were rules for a reason. Girls weren't allowed to play. Stupid rules. She liked rules; they kept order around the kingdom. This wasn't the Isle. But this rule was just borderline offensive. Really offensive.

Girls couldn't play? Pfft. How dumb. Cruel. Just as bad as Shan Yu. Which said a lot, in her opinion. Why couldn't girls play? What was the big deal? For crying out loud, this was the 21st century! Women could do anything. After all, they wouldn't have won the war without her mom's help.

She wondered if it was the same back at Isle. If any schools there had any teams or clubs. If girls played any sports. She always wondered what it was like at the Isle Of the Lost. She wondered how things were there. She guessed things weren't so good. Considering the people there are leftovers. Which was a little overboard, in her opinion.

She knew the villains should pay for the consequences of their actions, but forcing them to eat leftovers? Nope. That was just wrong. And they all were supposed to be the good guys. Didn't the villains have kids? Just wrong.

That's why she agreed with Ben on his proclamation. It was a good idea. A great one. Sure, their parents were villains, but c'mon, how bad could they be? Maybe they were nice and they just didn't know it. Who knows? She would just have to see how it would all play out. Hopefully good. Maybe better.

But she would just have to wait and see.

* * *

Jane wished she was beautiful. She dreamt of having the perfect gown, the perfect hair, and the perfect guy. Just like some of the princesses. Like Cinderella.

But that was just a dream. Nothing more...and a whole lot less.

Jane wasn't beautiful. Not even close. She wasn't Audrey or Lonnie. She wasn't even decent.

In her eyes, when she looked into the mirror every morning, she saw...blegh. She was slightly plump, she had a round face, and bright blue eyes with brown, reddish hair. She wanted to be pretty. Beautiful. A happily ever after. Just...someone.

Maybe a boy. She always wanted to have a boyfriend. To have what Ben had with Audrey. Yes, that would be nice. Someone to hold hands with, someone to tell her she was beautiful, someone to call her boyfriend. And she wanted to be someone's girlfriend. She liked that title. Jane wondered what it was like being a girlfriend and having a boyfriend.

Probably nice.

She pleaded, begged, cried to her mother to make her beautiful. To make her look like a princess. To give her a chance. But mother refused. With gentle eyes, a hand on the younger girl's shoulder as a sign of comfort, her mother told her the same thing as always:

 _"Sweetheart, you are beautiful just the way you are. True beauty comes from within."_

That was a lie. She knew it was a lie. She knew Fairy Godmother was lying to her. But it didn't sound like she was lying to her. Like she was speaking a fact. Eyes never looking away. But Jane knew better.

Did her mom hate her? Did she want her daughter to suffer emotionally? Did she even care? Probably not. But she made Cinderella beautiful, why couldn't she do the same for her own daughter? Why?

Just...why, mother? Why?

 _Why?_

* * *

He always heard about those princesses stories. Everyone in the Isle knew about them. Some of the villains were at fault for some of them. They were the bad guys for a reason.

Like with Snow White or Aurora. Snow White took a bite of an apple and died, until her dashing prince came to her rescue, a sweet peck on the lips enchanting her back to life. Or Aurora. When the tip of her finger pricked the spindle and she was swallowed into a century nap, and then Prince Phillip battled the Mistress of Evil and a sweet brush against their lips slipped her out of the sleeping trance.

Sometimes even the princes got rescued. Like Li Shang or Prince Naveen. Even the King of Auradon himself. When Belle came into his life and he gained back his humanity, along with his kindness.

That's what heroes did. Whenever someone was in trouble, they would rush to their aid and did everything within their power to save them. Even if it could cost their life. It was the noble, right thing to do. That was what _they_ did.

Villains, on the other hand, were not like that. At all. Whenever someone was in trouble, the villains were the cause of that trouble. They would never in a million years rush to go save someone or something like that. Unless it benefited them. Or if it was something they needed for their master plan. That was what the villains did. What did you expect? They were villains.

Jafar wanted power, Evil Queen wanted to be the fairest, Malificent wanted revenge, Ursula wanted to rule the seas, Captain Hook wanted justice for his hand, Gaston wanted Belle's hand in marriage, and his mother wanted to skin 101 Dalmatians. While some of the villains reasons for...well, villainy, were a bit...well...just stupid or selfish, a few of them did have good reasons.

In a way, Cruella did have a somewhat good reason, even if she could've bought her own dalmatians, it was still kinda reasonable. It was for her fashion empire. And Cruella was known for her sweet, stylish taste in fashion. She was famous on the Isle for it. It was for money, something Cruella enjoyed having. He could understand that. Kinda. Sorta. Maybe just a pinch. He would do the same for his experiments and projects.

But he was getting off topic. Heroes. They helped their damsel in distress. It was normally romantic, depending on which hero on Auradon. Carlos wondered what it felt like to be rescued. By a friend, relative, pet (expect dogs), even a romantic partner. What did it feel like? He assumed it must've been a nice one. Something along the lines of gratitude. Even though villains aren't supposed to be grateful.

Carlos De Vil never considered having his princess or whatever to save him. To get him out of the mess. Out of the hurricane. He was gonna be living on this island for the rest of his life, so it didn't matter. If you didn't get into any trouble, you were breaking the law.

But as he stared back at bright, angry green eyes, coldly boring into his very soul, skin burning and tingling, throat suddenly dry, pale as a ghost, eyes wide and fearful, he, at that very moment, he did wish his armored princess would come running to him, saving him from the dragon.

A dragon named Mal.

Mal was angry. Very angry. A ball of fire unraveled at the pit of her chest and erupted into a Malificent Fire. Yeah. She used her mother as the metaphor. Her mom was the Queen of Villainy, despite what Evil Queen thought.

Her soon-to-be victim's brown eyes were swimming in fear, lips tightly pursed, palms sweaty. Inwardly, she smirked. He was terrified. Good.

Everyone in the class wasn't too sure what was going to happen. Not even Mal knew what she was going to do. But she could manage. She was the next Malificent. She was her daughter. And she was gonna prove to her mother that she wasn't one bit human. Like that good-for-nothing father of hers. No way.

Mal was cruel. She was vicious. Malevolent. Evil. That was her. She is a villain. Like her mother, she'll be the cruelest of them all. And she was not happy at that moment.

This little cowardly brat had just humiliated her in front of everyone. Like she wasn't even a villain, more like a deer caught in the trap. The little coward had actually thought he could out-evil her or something. The idea was ridiculous. Laughable.

He wasn't going to get away with it.

Carlos looked at the door desperately. Should he make an escape? Mal couldn't be that mad, could she? After all, she was mostly just big talk. All she could do was insult and stare at you. He never actually saw her assault anybody. Isn't that what minions are for?

The room was deathly silent. You could hear a fly whiz past. Everyone seemed to be holding their breath, probably not even realizing it.

"Carlos De Vil." Mal said, frighteningly calm, but her eyes were another story.

He swallowed a rather large gulp, hands sweating as they shook, his brown eyes fearful. Bracing himself, mustering all the courage he had, which wasn't a lot, he forced his feet to move forward, to his seat. Or maybe just his home, back in his lumpy mattress.

He almost jumped out of his skin when a hand lashed out, grabbing the back of his coat, and he shook, penetrated with fear. His breath hitched as he was forcefully dragged back to Mal, and her cruel, cruel emeralds.

"Oh no. No, no, no. You're not going anywhere," scolded her condensing voice, as he faced back into her glaring face.

* * *

There was something about her that left Harry intrigued - and a little scared. With her sharp, angry eyes, that snarling frown. There was just something about this girl. She was...different from all the other girls. She stood out. And her mother - don't even get him started. Her mom was one to be feared. And the girl herself wasn't someone you'd mess with.

Harry would stare for a little bit until she left his sight, his gaze lingering for a minute longer. This wasn't a crush. He didn't have the time for crushes. That was more of a hero thing. Besides, she's more focused taking over the world than dating the son of Captain Hook. No. She was just some girl that interested him. Nothing else.

* * *

 **I know, I know. Ridiculously late. But I swear I'm not giving up on this story. I just lost interest. And who's Harry's mystery girl?**


End file.
